


下雪了。

by Plutones



Category: tanle, tarzan/lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutones/pseuds/Plutones
Summary: 互动后小故事





	下雪了。

事情发生得就是这么顺其自然。

相扑游戏几乎接吻的距离让李承勇差点把持不住，只能一把推开孙施尤保持清醒。

但回到房间后，少年对欲望的无法把控终颠覆了他沉稳的表象。

孙施尤无法抗拒李承勇现在这幅满脸写着“我要把你艹哭”的样子。不同于比赛时的认真表情，那时候的李承勇是理智的，打出的操作是凶狠的。但李承勇现在盯着他的目光，就像是盯着即将拆吃入腹的猎物。这么想着，孙施尤甚至还天真单纯又荒谬地觉得补给承勇一个吻就能满足眼前这个看起来“饿极了”的弟弟，主动向李承勇索求一个吻，却不想被对方扭头避开。

“施尤哥，接吻，不是这样的。”李承勇回头给了施尤一个结实的深吻。

孙施尤的舌头被叼进了平时觉得最可怕的弟弟嘴里不断吸吮，李承勇原本拥着孙施尤的双手更是不知道什么时候钻进了他的衣服中到处点火，修长的手指逐渐覆盖上孙施尤胸前用力揉搓。

孙施尤试图阻止在他身上肆虐的人，奈何最后却让李承勇抓住双手，彻底感受到李承勇下身轰然窜起的热度，用触感描绘着对方的形状。

“施尤哥，我也好热，帮帮我好不好。”

“不···嗯···”耳垂被李承勇纳入口中，然后是侧脸，下颌，最后李承勇在孙施尤的喉结上流连。

欲望逐渐攀上二人的眼睛，一阵天旋地转后，身上被脱剩一件衬衣的孙施尤陷落在柔软细腻的被褥中。

李承勇抬起了孙施尤的腿，从小腿肚啄吻到敏感的大腿内侧。

可怜的孙施尤此刻因为在自己大腿内侧作乱的李承勇不断颤抖，早已抬头的性器不断溢出清液，

“施尤哥很想要呢……”说罢，李承勇放下了被他啃出一个个印记的腿，给予可怜的小施尤一切渴望的抚慰。

性器被一片温热覆盖后带来的快感让孙施尤尖叫出声，且伴随而来的羞耻感让孙施尤完全迷失在欲望中，孙施尤插在李承勇发端的双手本想推开，可被欲望支配的大脑让双手帮助李承勇将孙施尤含得更深。

“呜……不要了……李……唔！”坏心眼上来的李承勇就着孙施尤愈演愈烈的颤抖这么一吸，让孙施尤攀上顶峰。

登顶后的孙施尤一边喘气，一边看着身上的李承勇吞下他的东西时色气的样子，这个家伙甚至还舔了舔唇，目光转移到他的脐下三寸，看着自家弟弟优越的条件，孙施尤羞得用手遮住了自己的眼睛。

“施尤哥，轮到我了。”该死的李承勇还用了敬语，随之而来一阵窸窣的声音，从孙施尤指缝中透露出来的是对方逐渐逼近的胸肌。

李承勇将孙施尤的手拿开，轻啄了一下孙施尤的眼睛后再次给予他一个吻，而双手也并没有闲着，而是找准了孙施尤的那个入口发起进攻。

破碎的声调从接吻的间隙溢出，放过孙施尤嘴唇的李承勇转向进攻孙施尤一直得不到抚慰的乳尖，正当孙施尤被到处点起的快感逼到发疯时，李承勇突然抽出手指将自己深深埋进了孙施尤的体内。

“那里，别，求….啊！”听见孙施尤突然变调得呻吟，李承勇从最初的试探变得似乎要将孙施尤钉在床上，

孙施尤又射了，这次之后孙施尤无力的臂膀抱紧了李承勇宽厚的肩背，用进最后一点力气将腰抬的更高方便心爱的弟弟进入得更深。

李承勇已经被这样的孙施尤折磨得毫无底线可言。

“哥哥…..”一遍遍在孙施尤耳边叫着这样温柔的称呼，声调越是轻柔，身下进攻越是凶猛，直到李承勇射了孙施尤满腔。

李承勇慢慢松开孙施尤，心疼地看着身下被自己要得过分的孙施尤，互相对视中，孙施尤的手抚上了李承勇的脸，又轻轻揉了揉他汗湿的发间。

“我知道你现在想对我说什么，我也爱你。”孙施尤笑得开怀。

——end


End file.
